


As the World Falls Down

by SilentReprobate



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Blood Magic, M/M, Minecraft and Sky Factory elements, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince!Ryan and Knight!Jeremy, Solar Witch!Gavin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-02-10 17:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12916881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentReprobate/pseuds/SilentReprobate
Summary: I will be there for youAs the world falls downA dark magic has begun to make its way across the kingdoms and resurrect the dead. It's pushed Jeremy from his home town all the way from the borders to the capital city, Arcadia, where he becomes a guard to crown prince Ryan. They're possibly on the brink of war but love can finds its way through the darkest of days.





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> With all of the fics from Minecraft king aus and Sky Factory stuff I just got really inspired to write something after I drew my very first [Ryan for Kings Week](http://silentreprobate.tumblr.com/post/167958814669/sortamaliicious-every-thrill-is-gone-wasnt).
> 
> Big shout out to my beta-reader Charlie for listening to me ramble and encouraging me to keep writing.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this. I haven't written a fic in a long while.

Despite the chill from the wind, the sun had been up long enough that when Ryan lowers himself down next to the cow lying on the ground, he’s not as cold as he thought he’d be. He pets her muzzle with a smile and used her as a back rest. She hardly seemed bothered by him, moving to place her head on his lap as he read quietly.

This moment of peace only lasts for so long.

There’s the sound of frantic chicken squawks accompanied by an angered shout of ‘Gavin’ not far from him. His book is closed with a snap and with some reluctance, he stands to make his way over before any further damage could be done. He sighs at the sight of Geoff scrambling to grab the scared hens that’ve been released from their coop, cursing under his breath as feathers fly about. One of the chickens runs between his legs.

With an arm crossed over his chest, his other reaches to pinch the bridge of his nose. Muffled laughter comes from the hay pile at his side. A fox springs out from under it hop up onto Ryan’s shoulder. His vision is blocked by a green scarf.

“Gavin, can you please stop terrorizing Geoff’s chickens?” Ryan asks, pushing the fabric from his face as he looks up at the snickering fox. There’s a sudden shift in the weight as paws turn to hands and a human hangs off him in its place.

“Ryan, I haven’t done anything, Ryan.” He whines.

A hum comes from him as he pries the arms off his shoulders and brushes off the hay from his shirt. Gavin crumbles to the ground, still whining, but he’s ignored as the prince moves closer to Geoff. The older gentleman is still trying to corral all the chickens. They’re still running around like they lost their heads so it’s a fruitless attempt. Rolling up his sleeves, Ryan does his best to help. Really though, it feels like he’s doing more harm than good as they continue to escape his grasp with squawks. It’s not easy holding a book while doing it either. No one can say he’s not determined as he brushes his hair from his face and continues at it.

He even knows that Gavin won’t help either. When he glances around he finds him back as a fox, lounging on a decent sized boulder.

“You know,” Geoff starts, grabbing Ryan’s attention, “He’s a piece of shit but he makes Jack happy to have someone to teach magic too.” He’s got a fond smile on his face which is contagious. Despite how he constantly loves to be a thorn in the castle’s staff’s side, they all have a soft spot for Gavin. It’s got to say something about him when he can melt away the glare that’s always on Michael’s face.

Ryan reaches to grab the chicken, Molly or Kate -he’s bad at remembering their names-, from Geoff and places her down in the pen. His hand rests on the fence, “I think Jack’s the only reason we keep him.”

The both laugh.

Eventually the chickens manage to calm down enough for the rest of them to be placed back inside. They’d been checked over thoroughly by the worried farmer but nobody was harmed besides a few ruffled feathers. Gavin’s not stupid enough to hurt them. Most of the time, at least. He’s lucky the horses weren't out. It wouldn’t be the first time he nearly got crushed by Molybdenum. Getting a tail stepped on definitely made him learn his lesson.

Geoff plops down next to the pen, holding Modest Pete in his lap. There’s no hesitation as Ryan joins him.

“So are you skipping out on your studies with Steffie or...?” Geoff asks.

“What? No, of course not.”

There’s a snort from his side and Ryan buries his head in book to avoid the gaze. He can feel Geoff staring at him that that knowing look he always has when he catches Ryan telling bad lies. His ears are red with a blush. With a huff, he sets the book down. “I’ve read every book in that Library. I don’t know why I need these lessons.”

“Because you’re still a prince, dipshit,” Ryan rolls his eyes at that. “You’re a pain in the ass, sure, but you’ll be a great king one day.”

“Oh shut up.” He pushes his shoulder against Geoff. “Alright, fine, I’ll go to Steffie before my father croaks.” Not that he would if he thinks about it. The man was far too lenient with Ryan. Maybe it was because of his mother’s death that made him this way. Ryan can’t complain about the attention given to him though. He’s heard tales of other kingdoms’ royalty not having the same close relationship as they did.

He gets up off the ground and motions idly to the book in his hand. “I’ll give this back when I finish it.”

At least he got away from Geoff before he had to start listening to the man gush over his weirdly named chickens. As he passes Gavin, he gives his head a pat & pulls at his ears teasingly. It earns him another whine.

Making his way up the stairs to the main courtyard, he catches the sight of guards running past. They don’t have their weapons drawn  but it still makes the hair on his neck rise. Taking the remaining steps two at a time, he hurries to follow them. Something felt wrong.

He’s greeted by the an acrid smell first; something akin to burnt flesh. He covers his nose to take a second to compose himself as h e approaches a woman furthest from the group of people. Carefully, he rests a hand on her arm. “Excuse me, miss?”

She jumps and her eyes go wide. “Your highness!” It sparks the attention of the others. For people who looked like walking corpses, they had become lively quickly. Within seconds, they swarm him, becoming overwhelming in their panic. Words garble together into an unintelligible mess of noise as they beg for help.

“Wait, wait,” He tries, “Please, one at a time.” It’s no use. Ryan can do little to quell them. He takes a step back to retreat but they only follow. A hand grabs his arm suddenly. He’s yanked away from the crowd as a much shorter man takes his place, holding his shield up for protection.

“If you’re all talking at once he can’t hear a damn thing!” Ryan tries not to chuckle at Michael. He’s relieved that it makes them quiet down though. Patting the lad’s shoulder, he urged him to step aside so he could properly talk to the people now that he could actually speak and be heard.

Once again, he gently held onto the woman’s arm, giving her a warm smile to ease her worries. “Please, one at a time. If there’s an issue I’ll certainly bring it to my father’s attention.”

“Our town was attacked!” One piped up.

“We have nowhere to go,” Said another.

“Please, your highness.”

“They sent a carrier pigeon here a few days ago about their arrival. Didn’t the king tell you?” Michael asks. He can only shake his head because no, his father hadn’t told him. Not unless it happened during one of his stints with Geoff and Gavin where they headed into the capital for some fun. It makes him frown.

His attention returns to the haggard woman and he squeezes her arm for reassurance. “Michael, take them somewhere warm to rest. They’re probably exhausted. I’ll go talk to my father.”

His guard nodded, motioning for them to follow. Ryan didn’t even wait for them to be out of sight before he hurried off.  


* * *

 

Ryan feels incredibly underdressed when he enters the war room. His wool clothes are nothing compared to the armor the people huddled around a table wore. He can catch sight of the map between bodies as they all turn to look at him. Conscious of his behavior, having practically barged in, he bows his head slightly in greeting and makes his way to his father’s side. It seems so rare to see the king with such a grim expression but it lightens when Ryan moves closer.

There’s a sudden bark of laughter from  him as he pats Ryan’s shoulder. “If you keep hanging around with that cow you’re going to continue smelling like her,” He teases, pressing a kiss to his son’s temple despite said smell making his nose crinkle.

“Sorry, father.”

The moment passes in a flash. A small glimpse of their relationship is hidden as Ryan’s posture becomes stiff. He stands tall, shoulders back: A perfect image of a well behaved prince. The air around them returns to its more serious tone.

“This is knight captain Lindsay Tuggey and her second-in-command Jeremy Dooley. They and the rest of the people who arrives here earlier come from Cleford.” They’re gestured towards and Ryan takes the second to give them both a good look over. The two are an interesting pair and despite the bags forming under their eyes, they look fit for their titles.

That’s a very far ways from the capital, Ryan notes as he glances down at the map. No doubt they’d been traveling for days which explains their current state. Had they even stopped to rest? His stomach twists. What drove his people so far from their homes to seek the King’s help?

Ryan hoped to the gods that no kingdoms were attacking them. Cleford was considerably close to the borders but they've been in an age of peace for a long time, even before his father became king. It’d be a shame for it all to just come to an end.

“We can always send more knights out to help battle the creepers.” King Haywood continues. “We’re equipped to fight them since there’s been more stalking around the redstone mines.”

“They’re nothing my knights can’t handle,” Lindsay says with a shake of her head. “It’s not uncommon for them to be so rampant this far from the capital and our cats help keep them at bay but recently they’ve been turning up dead.”

She pauses suddenly, her gaze hardening in concentration as she rests her hand on the table. It folds into a fist and it starts to shake. For a moment, there’s silence and Jeremy reaches to hold her shoulder. Lindsay sighs, her shoulder sagging as she throws an appreciative look to him before turning back to the king. “What concerns me more was the others. They were people we buried; friends, family, the deceased were walking again, your majesty.”

“Whatever magic being used affected the wildlife as well. Normally peaceful deer had turned savage. Some of the knights had even spoke about bushes, of all things, to be attacking people.” Her tone is serious but Jeremy couldn’t help to snicker. The knight beside him seemed to grow red slightly in embarrassment, pushing his elbow into his side. Ryan felt his own smirk grow on his face and he quickly tried to hide it behind his hand.

The people from Cleford fled from their town that had been destroyed and while some had taken refuge in other neighboring towns, most had come to the capital. Ryan couldn’t blame them. The walls of Arcadia were large, surrounding the city while the treacherous mountain protects the back. It had been an impenetrable fortress years ago during the Divine War.

Hearing news of the attack must’ve brought an influx of people searching for safety behind the walls of the capital. No one can really blame them. Lindsay mentioned something about how spooked her people were. They only chose to stay at other towns during the night, a time where the monsters seemed to prefer attacking. Once the sun would begin to peek over the horizon they’d start moving once again. It took them far too quickly to reach Arcadia than the typical travel time.

“We’ll prepare supplies to send men to Cleford to investigate but right now you need proper rest.” There was a moment where Lindsay looked ready to oppose but the King was already moving beside her to lead her from the war room. His arm gently rested on her shoulders, his other arm reaching out towards the door, urging her to follow. “We’ve already arranged sleeping areas within the castle for your people.”

Ryan stands behind as the rest start to float out until it’s just him, a servant, and Jeremy. He takes a second to turn towards the servant to quietly ask him to fetch extra water for them. They nod to him before scurrying off and leaving just the two.

He steps around the table to look at the map, standing beside the knight. “Dooley, right?” He holds out his hand for him, watching as the look of surprise crosses his face. It’s replaced with a smile as they shake hands.

“Please, call me Jeremy.”


	2. The Boy from Cleford

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I wanted to write more chapters before posting this one so I was ahead of the game. It's been a while since I've written a chaptered fic.
> 
> Once again, huge shout out to my beta reader Charlie!! I appreciate their help so much ♥  
> Also, more fanart has been made!! This small [Christmas piece](https://goldiearts.tumblr.com/post/168806778504/another-little-christmas-doodle-this-one-for) by [Goldiearts](https://goldiearts.tumblr.com/)!! ( Seriously, go check them out, they're absolutely amazing. )  
> And I drew [something small](http://silentreprobate.tumblr.com/post/168293109744/sortamaliicious-more-art-for-king-ryan-but-this) too.
> 
> Please enjoy!!

He couldn’t consider it much of a tour when Ryan led Jeremy from the war room. They’d taken a few turns here and there that ultimately led them outside by the doors to the library but the two never actually stopped anywhere until now. Ryan leaned on the stone railing to stare out as far as the eye could see. For over a century the castle has sat on the side of a mountain where it towers over Arcadia, as though it was an actual part of the formation.

Smoke begins to billow out from the chimneys of the buildings down in the city as the temperature drops along with the sun. He could sit here for hours if he was given the chance.

“Fuck, how do you guys live here, it’s so cold?” Jeremy asks suddenly, his shivering form moving over to stand beside Ryan. He rubs at his arms furiously. Compared to the guards at the castle, Jeremy’s armor is lighter. The leather is more fitted for the plains since Cleford’s so close to the border. There was also the fact that he’s only wearing a thin _undershirt_ beneath his armor instead of something thicker.

“Maybe if you had hair this wouldn't be a problem.” Ryan teases, jabbing lightly at that fact. It doesn’t help that he’s dressed more casually since he’s used to this brisk type of weather. “Aren't you a little young to be bald?”

“Aren’t you a little _old_ to be a prince?” The words fall from Jeremy’s mouth before he can stop himself. He's so used to talking to Lindsay like this that he forgot who he’s standing next to. His face grows beet red at the realization. “Oh god I’m- I’m so sorry!”

There's no anger. Instead he’s greeted with laughter. It’s actually cute and his face continues to burn. He’ll blame it on embarrassment, however, as he tries to hide inside his armor.

“I think it says something about my father’s health that he’s still king,” Ryan says after his laughs die down. He’s still smiling but his gaze returns back to the city. It’s an apprehensive thought to imagine all of this would one day be _his_. Hopefully, it won't be for a long time.

Jeremy’s clattering teeth continues. They couldn’t sit around here while the other was obviously cold. Ryan pushes off the stone railing. “I can take you down to the barracks to get you some better clothes. Who knows how long my father will keep you here.”

* * *

 

The castle has two levels to the courtyard. One holds the entrance to the castle and below that hosts the barracks and Geoff and Jack’s farm. Ryan‘s grateful there’s no panicked chickens again when he leads Jeremy down the stairs. It’s only the typical commotion that comes with animals as the stables and small farm area that sits near the fenced off cliff. However, he does catch the sight of a familiar _orange_ darting past.

He prepares himself for what may follow as the doors to the barracks are kicked open by Michael. There’s a frown on his face as he steps out, bringing a strong smell of soup with him as he draws his diamond sword. 

“Where the fuck did he go?” Michael growls out, not bothering to even look at Ryan as he stomps past.

“Who? Gavin?” Ryan’s eyebrow rises in mischief.

“Who else?!” He turns back to face him, his arms flailing around. Ryan ducks his head to dodge the sword while it flies over Jeremy’s head without so much of an issue. It still startles the shorter man. “I was eating my soup and the bastard threw up all over my bed because I was dipping my bread in it!”

The knight starts making his way towards the stairs again but Ryan quickly grabs him before he can do so. It’s not helping that he started laughing at him. He’s the only one finding it funny when he looks to see that Jeremy’s face lost all its color. The knight’s attention is firmly on the sword.

“I’m gonna grab him by his tail and skin the fucker!”

“Michael, boy, it was an accident!” Gavin tried to reason with him as he stepped between Jeremy’s legs.

The new voice makes Jeremy jump and he spun around, Gavin managing to avoid his paws getting stepped on as he did, to find a fox instead of a human: A fox who continued to use the man as a shield against Michael. Jeremy turned back to Ryan with wide eyes. ”Did that fox just _talk_!?”

He didn’t get an exact answer as the screaming started up once more. It sounded more like a garbled mix of noises than words which had him scrambling back. Now the two were practically dancing around each other and if Gavin kept it up, he was going to trip him. 

Ryan’s grip moves down to hold Michael’s waist while his other hand grabs the arm wielding the sword. If it wasn’t for the person currently being used to hide Gavin, he might’ve let him go just for the fun of it. Otherwise, he might lose a bit of his hair with how much Michael was struggling in his grip. His armor is too heavy to even attempt lifting him but still he tries to at least pull them back a few steps; just far enough so the tip of Michael’s sword can’t touch either of them.

In a gold flash, Gavin is human again, using Jeremy like a proper shield now. It’s a funny sight considering he’s taller than him.

“Come here you fucker!” Michael shouts which makes Gavin squeak and bow his head behind Jeremy’s shoulder. His free hand tries to pry Ryan’s off his wrist. He almost elbows him in the gut too but the prince is smart enough to dodge out of it. It’s almost like instinct as though he’s been in this situation before.

“Michael, wait, you should go clean your bed before the vomit dries.” Ryan suggests, trying to defuse the situation. “I might have a potion to help with the smell if it doesn't come out. Come by later for it.”

Michael falters. Then he huffs and wrenches his body away from Ryan once he’s released to sheath his sword. He still looks ready to pounce at the slightest of shenanigans but reigns himself back since he sees Jeremy still looks like he’s going to shit himself in fear.

Instead, he chooses to practically thrusts his arm out for him. “You came from Cleford right? Michael Jones.”

Jeremy steps away from Gavin to take his hand, giving it a firm shake. That must've made him less scared since his shoulders sagged with relief and a smile formed.

“Michael, do we have any heavier doublets to give Jeremy?” Ryan asks. “Otherwise I’d be inclined to let you make a hat out of Gavin’s fur for him.”

“Ryan no! I worked hard on my coat!” It’s enough to make Gavin skitter up the stairs, leaving the three to have some peace.

Michael beckons them inside. Similar to the castle, the walls of the building are the same stone from the mountain. It’s much warmer inside and given the stronger smell of soup, it’s apparent why. There are only a few newly trained knights lounging around that hastily stand to bow to Ryan, who gives them a fond smile, as he passes.

Towards the back of the main room is a large storage of clothes that when opened has an assortment of items that comes tumbling out. Michael grumbles under his breath as he tries to neatly place everything back inside. It’s not very easy all things considered. A lot of what’s inside seems to be Gavin’s; the witch has been hoarding plenty of gold trinkets and various items with the sun embroidered onto it by the looks of it.

He pulls out a knife with a scrutinizing gaze.

“Oh that’s where that went!” Ryan snatched the weapon with glee, placing it with the other knife currently on his side. It makes Michael snort, shaking his head as he continues his search. Of course it’s Ryan’s. Not like he need any more knives considering how many he’s got lying around in his room.

Eventually, a shirt was pulled out from underneath the pile, the fabric considerably thicker than what Jeremy has on. “Hopefully these fit. Not much for _your_ size.” Michael jokes as he throws it over.

“You callin’ me short?!” Jeremy looked more angry than upset as he twisted the shirt in his hands.

“Yeah for a knight!”

Almost instantly, they both start laughing at each other. The sight was enough to warm hearts & the color definitely returned to Jeremy’s face. He seemed to take to Michael a lot easier now, as though they were good friends for some time.

By the looks of it, once Jeremy had switched out, the shirt hung a little long. Even the sleeves draped over his knuckles. The collar was at least not low enough to show chest as he pulls at the string slightly.

Ryan motioned for Jeremy to give him his hand so he could roll the sleeves up for him. “We can always have Geoff make you something that fits better,” He said with a nod. The farmer has the sheep for it since he’s taken up sewing recently. “There’s also plenty of shops in Arcadia to look around if you get the time.”

“We should take him for bevs,” Michael suggested. “An Arm and a Keg has the best ale.”

Ryan laughs lightly. “At least let the guy settle in first before you drag him off tavern hopping.” He gently patted the two knight’s shoulder. “I’ll leave you two for now. If you need me, I’ll be down in the lab, Michael. Remember to come by for the smelling draught.”

* * *

 

It’s like a rainbow of lights flashing across the stone walls. He has to squint his eyes slightly as he moves a potion off the small flame on the table. Carefully he poured only a drop onto a piece of red stone. Nothing happens for a second before a puff of red smoke plumed and when it cleared the stone had been _eaten_ away down the center, leaving a hole through it. It even began to burn away part of the table.

“Shit!” Hands scrambled to other vials of glowing liquids, nearly knocking over some in the process. A bright blue one was poured over the spot which seemed to freeze everything it touched. Ryan took a second to breathe as he corked the top of the vials and set them aside, making sure to label the rainbow one with an ‘X’.

He rubbed his forehead.

“You’re going to burn the castle down with all your experiments.” A voice teases from behind him as Jack steps into the lab holding a tray of food. “Thought I’d bring your dinner since you didn’t show up.”

Ryan took a glance around. There are no windows to tell what time it is but from the shadows cast by red stone torches now pouring light in from the opened door. It’s worse knowing he’d been so engrossed in his work that he hadn’t noticed his stomach growling. The smell of food woke it up once again to tell Ryan to eat and he laughs sheepishly. 

The beakers were set aside for Jack to place the tray down and he grabs two stools for them. For a prince, he doesn’t have the most elegance when away from the court. He eats with his non-dominant hand as he tried to scribble down the notes with the other.  Food could still wait a few more seconds, lest he forgets his trials. 

Jack, on the other hand, didn’t seem to have the same thought. The quill was plucked from Ryan’s hand. It was almost like a parent taking care of a child as he moved the fork into Ryan’s hand properly. The frown on the prince’s face was ignored. “Come on Ryan,” he said with a soft smile. “You can stop working to eat.”

“I’m doing serious work here, Jack,” he says through a mouthful of food.

“Burning holes through things? _Very_ serious.” Jack laughs lightly, his finger thumbing along the dip in the table. It’s still warm to the touch despite the freezing potion splashed on it.

He had a point, if Ryan stopped to think about it. Hell, his failures could even be _blamed_ on the hunger and exhaustion. He might not be thinking straight. All the small mistakes could've been avoided if he just stopped but he was so focused on finishing. His experiments could make it easier for the miners. His night vision potions already vastly improved their experience.

Putting down the fork, he leaned on his hand with a huff, staring at the potions as though they’d insulted him. “How long have I been down here?”

“Maybe five hours? Steffie said you dropped by but came here straight after.”

Ryan rubbed his face in frustration. If he really had been down here that long that means he made little progress. He felt Jack’s hand resting on his shoulder but it could only provide so much comfort. It almost ruined his appetite but he sighed and ate quietly, the only sounds coming from the bubbling potions and the slight scrape of his fork.

“So did they tell you Michael will be leading the party with Lindsay up to Cleford?” Ryan’s head snaps up. “You should get some rest or else you’ll miss seeing him off.”

He grows frantic. The stool falls back as he stands, stepping back to find a crate somewhere in the corners of his lab. He nearly trips over the random notes and supplies lying about as he moves. A old, rickety looking crate is slammed onto the table beside Jack which doesn’t startle the man at all. He starts collecting potions to place inside.

Jack grabs his arm to calm him down. He’s still smiling that gentle smile of his and it has that effect that makes Ryan seem to melt, shoulders sagging as he puts a gold glowing potion down.

“Leave it to me. I’ve already prepped some supplies with the servants for them. I know your potions just as good as you, remember?” He turned Ryan to face him, giving his arms a comforting squeeze before gently rubbing circles with his thumbs. His tone was deep and sincere, like he was making a promise. “I’ll take care of this. Go get some rest.”

Ryan nods his head and pats Jack on his shoulder as he heads off.

It’s late when he steps up into one of the hallways where there are large cascading windows along the one side. The moon is out, illuminating the castle halls along with the red stone torches hanging on the columns. They are dipped in the red of the soft burning fires. It’s a calming feeling. It makes everything much warmer compared to his lab. 

As he makes his way towards his room door he notices there’s barely any servants around; no doubt everyone has headed to bed by now. It’d been an eventful day.

Ryan opens the door to his chambers to find Gavin in his fox form hogging most of the bed. All of the blankets had been pushed into a giant pile that he settled himself into. “Michael kicked you out, huh?” He smiles, as he moves across his room to get changed into something more comfortable. Trying not to wake him, he carefully slides into the bed to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention the reason Lindsay goes by Tuggey in this fic is because I was still working out side-ships and having an ot3 between Michael/Lindsay/Gavin.


	3. Some Gave All

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get myself on a schedule to post the chapters, hopefully, every two weeks so cross your fingers I can keep up on it.  
> As always, shoutout to my wonderfully amazing inspiration and beta-reader, Charlie! ♥
> 
> Please enjoy!

By early sunrise there's already a troop of knights sitting in the courtyard as two carriages were filled. Michael and Lindsay stand off to the side by the stairs leading down to the barracks. Including the two of them, there had to be 20 knights in total. It was only supposed to be a small excursion that the king requested. The task was to investigate, but the extra hands were good just in case. Creepers could be unpredictable at times.

Jack set down a box of food in the carriage and wipes his hands clean of dirt. “Alright Michael, this should be enough for the travel. There are some potions from Ryan, but try to eat the food first before they go bad.” He rests his hand on the lad’s shoulder, giving him a light squeeze. It gets a smile from the lad before they part.

Gavin watches from his spot off to the side near the entrance into the castle, a slight pout on his face as he leans against Ryan. The two of them were awake much earlier than necessary to see them off but here they were instead, standing away, almost as though frozen in place. Though, with the king approaching the knights it might be best to wait for just a bit longer.

“Something feels wrong,” He mumbles, glancing up at the prince. Gavin held onto Ryan’s sleeve, shifting behind him slightly. The feeling couldn't be explained. It’d upset him enough that he’d woken up in a fit so early in the morning. He didn’t even eat any of the food the servants brought in which made Ryan start feeling the same way.

They stood a little taller when the king passes them. Unlike the two, he seems more confident; hopeful for the mission he’s tasked with his men. He pats Ryan’s shoulder before heading inside.

“You two look like I’m dying,” Michael tries to joke as he and Lindsay approach them. It unfortunately fell flat, not making Gavin smile as he steps out to hug his boy. His grip grew tight.

“It’s just the weather, boy. It’s too cold.” To make a point, he buries his face into the crook of Michael’s neck, his nose hiding under his creeper skin scarf. While it’s not the best excuse, it’s somewhat believable since it was still early enough that the sun’s light wasn't even touching the courtyard yet.

“Don’t take too long,” Ryan says, holding his arm out for Michael. “I don’t know how long I can put up with Gavin sleeping in my bed.”

Michael grabs Ryan and pulls him into the tight hug with Gavin. He held them close for a moment. They usually never leave Arcadia. Only rare occasions like the one hunting trip Ryan had been so adamant on going on a few years back. Even then they only went to the forest but Michael was going almost to the border; it was going to be at least five to six days of travel.

“I trust these guys, they’ll have me back home in no time, just you wait.” With that, they reluctantly pull apart.

Ryan’s attention shifts to Lindsay and he reaches out to shake her hand in parting. Gavin jumps in right after to give her an equally tight hug. “May the gods watch over you. Stay safe, Lindsay.”

It’s apparent that all the packing is done once the knights start piling into carriages. Their final goodbyes are said as the two climb onto the front seat of the first carriage. With a click of his tongue, Michael gets the horse moving, heading down the hill to the city.

It wasn’t until the caravan was out of sight that the prince and the fox left the courtyard.

* * *

 The weather conditions for the Alpine Kingdom were thankfully clear during most of their ride to Cleford. It made traveling easier for them. There was nothing more than the slight flurry of snow when the reach Fraywick by sunset. It’s the closest town to Cleford for quite a ride. It’s quiet.

There’s not a person in sight as they stop in the center of the town. There’s no guards patrolling, no one going around to light the street lamps; nobody. Only a few red stone candles light windows here and there that give a small sign of life. It makes the town feel considerably colder.

An uncomfortable feeling starts to settle in Michael’s stomach. He’s ready to draw his sword from the discomfort. This was nothing like Arcadia or even the previous towns they’ve passed through. Even with the setting sun, he’s still expects more sights and sounds that told them this town wasn’t abandoned. No doubt there had to be a couple hundred people living here; a small number compared to the thousands living in Arcadia but it feels vastly smaller.

Lindsay rests a hand gently on his arm, stopping him. She doesn’t physically look as put off as he was when she slides off of the carriage. The lead of the horse was taken, tying it to a hitching rail beside what Michael could tell was a tavern. “We can stay here.”

It’s a quaint building that’s two floors tall with balconies across some of the windows. Considering all the other buildings around, it seems a lot livelier with more lights and a small commotion going on inside. A small sign hangs off the side that reads ‘ _Come Right Inn_ ’ and it makes Michael laugh. Here he was thinking the taverns in Arcadia had bad names but it has to be the whole damn kingdom. He couldn’t wait to tell Gavin.

The group of knights made their way inside where the sound of low chatter replaces the silence of the outside. To the right of them was a group of four people huddling together, looking over a man. It becomes more clear he’s a guard from the uniform. Though, his armor was dirty with soot and his arm was in a sling. A waitress steps closer to hold a damp rag to his forehead and clean away the blood.

“What happened?” Lindsay makes her way over and the faces on the people only seem to grow more tired. They look resigned. She let out a sigh, moving closer to rest her her arm one of the woman’s shoulder in comfort.

“The creepers are getting worse. They were ambushed.” A man steps down from the stairs near the back. His clothes, albeit slightly bloodied, made Michael assume he was the barkeep. He’s rubbing his hands clean with a rag but it was to no avail.

Lindsay meets him at the bottom and hugs him tightly, not in the slightest bothered by the blood. She turns to Michael and urges him closer.

“This is Adam Ellis,” She motions to him, “He and the church took in some of my people after the last major attack that had us fleeing the town.”

Michael shook his still blooded hand.

“I see she made it to the king,” Adam says, nodding his head towards the knights.

“He’s offered his help.”

“And I can offer more. Feel free to stay the night,” He steps aside to allow them to head upstairs if they chose to. “The few rooms straight ahead have injured guards in them but otherwise there is plenty of space for you.”

Michael spares Lindsay a glance and then back to the guards. Exhaustion sets in already; they’re trying not to show it despite their posture no longer looking rigid. It’ll be nice to spend the night in some beds again. They're all beginning to feel the strain of travel overwhelm them now that something was said.

He rubs the back of his neck. “Would it be too much to ask for some food? We have stuff in our carriage to cook.”

At the mention, some of the knights start towards the door to to fetch a box or two. It was the least they could do in the current circumstances.

“Just give us a bit. I should get cleaned up before I cook anything.” Ellis gave another nod before heading through a door behind the bar. Some of the others crowding around the town guard follow after him.

Michael made his way over to him. Now that he got a better look, he could tell the severity of the wounds. His face was already forming bruises and there was blood drying on his armor which looks to be several sizes too big on him. It makes him seem gangly, like he was barely Michael’s age. He watches as he presses the cold rag to his purple cheek, leaning against the table on his good side.

“Mind if I?” Michael asks, motioning idly towards the empty seats around them and when he got a nod, he sat down across from him.

“I’ll go get you more ice, Chris.” The woman, who was previously cleaning the blood of his head, says.

He hums in return, glancing up at the blonde. “Thanks Griffon.”

Chris didn’t bother looking over to Michael. His gaze was set on the wood flooring that Griffon had previously been standing. He had a very dazed expression on his face, almost as though he wasn’t focusing completely on where he was. He did give Michael a good view at the wound on his head; a large gash across the side, almost reaching the tip of his ear. Even his chin seems to have some scratches from hitting the ground.

After a moment, he sighs heavily, reaching back up to press the cold rag against his jaw. He shifts in his seat, wincing as he did so, to finally face Michael. A part of him wishes he didn't. Chris looks so haunted it made his stomach twist uncomfortably.

“You know… How that have all those scary stories they tell you about creepers when you’re a kids,” He says quietly. His grip on the rag tightens, shaking to the point he has to take it away from his face. Pressing it against the table didn’t help either. “The ones where they’re just mindless creatures meant keep you from going out at night.”

His gaze hardens. Something about the way he stares at Michael made his skin crawl. It was almost like it made him seem several years older than he thought. “I’ve fought enough of them to know how they are. Michael, don’t let your guard down. Something seems off this time. They moved like they’re an army marching to battle. Almost like they were being controlled.”

Michael swallows thickly. He couldn’t even reply to him because Chris gets up from the table as Adam came over with some drinks in his hand. Nothing could help Michael sleep soundly that night.

* * *

The snow had settled by the morning. It was colder than normal for being so close to the Plains Kingdom. Thankfully they were dressed for this as Michael takes the time to suit up before finishing the final stretch to Cleford. He pulls over his hood with a grunt. He was getting the itch to fight as he hooks his sword around his waist, staring at the floor with a slight glare. Even though the job was to merely investigate, he’s preparing for the worst. If they cross paths with creepers than Michael wasn’t just going to sit around and let them wander.

He had every intention to end this mess all today if given the chance. The people of Cleford deserve to return home and Michael wants nothing more than to help Lindsay deliver that promise to them. His only hope was that the creepers hadn’t destroyed too much. The weather wouldn’t be ideal to rebuild in.

Michael steps down from the stairs, noting the small stain of blood still on the floor near the table. He found Chris sitting at the bar, nursing a drink in his good hand. He didn’t seem to perk up when Michael came down. There wasn’t even any attempt to move to stand so the knight made his way over to him instead.

They sit in silence; it looks like Chris hadn’t gotten any sleep either but he can’t blame him. Though, his words definitely struck a chord with Michael that he figures any questions could be answered now. “So about last night… About what you said.”

That got Chris’ attention. Michael opens his mouth, wanting to ask about what had happened when the sound of the door behind the bar swinging open cuts him off. They both look up to see Adam stepping out with a box in his hand.

“Oh you’re up!” He exclaims dropping it on the bar table between them with a huff. “Sleep well?”

“Uh, yeah.” Michael didn’t sound convincing and if Adam notices he thankfully didn't say anything. He just clasps his hands on their shoulders. It makes Chris flinch, pulling away from them as he heads through the front doors to gods knows where.

“Heading out early, huh? I got some food for you guys for the trip back to the capital.” Adam claps his free hand down onto box.

Michael smiles and nods. The kind gesture was definitely appreciated. He took the box in his hands before following Adam out the front of the tavern.

“Feel free to come back any time, the town isn’t usually this quiet.”

“I’ll be sure to try.” He shouldn’t make promises. Michael doesn’t plan on leaving the castle very often, let alone to somewhere so far. His fingers curl around the box a little tighter at the thought of having to come back here because he wasn’t successful the first time. They shouldn’t have to meet again under these unfortunate circumstances. This problem needs to end today.

They were bid a hardy farewell as the knights head once again to their original destination.

Cleford is thankfully close to Fraywick by a few hours. So by the time they reach the small town the sun was high in the sky. Most of the wooden palisades surrounding it had been destroyed, burned down at the sides or crumbled from, no doubt, creeper explosions. Even the buildings had seen better days, nothing but ruins remaining for some of them. The further they get into the town, through the winding paths, the more the damage seems to lessen however, as though they’d stopped attacking halfway through. As though the fleeing people made the monsters stop.

“Do you know if anyone stayed behind?” Michael asks, peeking into what looks like a blacksmith’s shop, the forge barely standing; it’s back now rubble. Any metal items were thrown around like the place had been ransacked by the owner, or worse, thieves.

“No, the only few who stayed behind were some knights to hold back the hoard while the town evacuated. I haven’t heard anything since.” Lindsay looks downtrodden. She didn't dare move further into the building, her grip on the hilt of her blade tightening. A slight shake starts in her hands. Michael couldn’t tell if it was in grief or anger.

“Something doesn't feel right. Take me to where the creepers first attacked.” Chris’ words stuck with him from the travel over. As far as he knew, no one from Cleford had mentioned this to the king. Maybe it wasn’t noticed or maybe it was forgotten but It felt like invaluable information to give.

What if someone was attacking the kingdom?

What kind of witch had the power to control the creepers?

He follows Lindsay to the far east of the town. It looks as if there were no homes and even chunks of the ground had been decimated. He steps over rubble and broken palisades to stand staring out towards the forest tree line. The sour feeling in Michael’s gut only worsens as he looks around. There were no corpses in sight, no signs of a fight besides the destroyed landscape. The snow that had fallen was nothing more than a small dusting and not enough to cover bodies. It didn't even look like anything was disturbed by footsteps either.

He looks down into one of the craters to find nothing there; no creeper parts or gunpowder remnants.

Michael turns around back to Lindsay. Most of the troop already spread out to look, with little hope, for any survivors.

The quiet shatters with a sudden rattling of bones from the forest as screams follow. The knights call to Michael to run but he can't see them as though the forest swallows them whole; a thick fog beginning to creep out from behind the trees. Lindsay and Michael rush to each other, standing back to back, and draw their swords. They ready themselves for what might come.

The rattling bones grows louder. In the distance there’s the sound of shifting armor, metal on metal as swords hit chest plates. From the trees came mangled bodies struggling to move about. They were wearing the same armor as Lindsay: light metal mesh and leather with tattered blue capes. Their faces were unrecognizable as the disgusting red skin was almost peeled from the bones. Moans and breathy whines came from them as they progress further into the clearing towards the remaining knights.

“What the hell are those?!” Michael looks over his shoulder at Lindsay.

“They’re my men!” Lindsay cries out, her voice catching in her throat.

From past the moving corpses, there’s a flurry of arrows that the few knights circling around Lindsay and Michael are caught in the crossfire. Flanking the zombies are skeletons that continue to rattle with each step taken.

It becomes strikingly clear that they’re outnumbered. Less than ten men remain who stood no chance against the growing mass of monster.

Michael is ready to call for a retreat when the sight of green catches his attention. From the south comes an angry, hissing creeper. It’s body began pulsing as is draws near.

“Lindsay watch out!” He moves without thinking, standing in front of her with his shield between him and the creeper as the explosion goes off. They’re sent flying from the blast, bodies tumbling and rolling off to the side.

Lindsay struggles to move, her head heavy and spinning as she turns to the side to see him. Her vision is blotchy from the blast’s impact making it hard. If it wasn't for the slightest rise of Michael’s chest, she thought he’d be dead. She fights against the pain as she rolls over. Standing is near impossible, only able to move to rest on her hands and knees. Weakly she reaches for Michael’s shield and sword. Like he did for her, she uses her own body as protection, using his shield to hold herself up. The diamond sword shakes in her hand but she refuses to falter despite the black blotches beginning to worsen in her vision. All she can hear is ringing.

“Halt, beasts.” A voice pierces through, rough and commanding, from behind her. Everything stops. The rattling of bones and the moans of zombies go quiet. They stop dead in their tracks, standing a ways from the two. Lindsay can barely lift her head but even then all she could see blurs as the black continues to spread.

“They don’t have what we’re looking for.” The man speaks again and before Lindsay can do anything, he rips the diamond sword from her hand, and its hilt slams against her head.

Then there was nothing.


	4. So I Come to You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, shoutout to my wonderfully amazing inspiration and beta-reader, Charlie! ♥
> 
> Please enjoy!

“Jack! Jack, wake up!”

The screams pull him from his dreams with a start, nearly whacking Geoff in the face as he sits up. He couldn’t catch his breath for a second, his face pale and a sheen of sweat across his forehead. The vision of Michael fades to reveal his room and Geoff’s concerned face. Shakily, Jack reaches out to grab the farmer’s arm, his own trembling enough to even shake him as his words seem to reverberate within their small home, “Something happened to Michael.”

That’s all that needs to be said. Geoff rushes to stand, tossing clothes over to Jack from the dresser so he could at least look more presentable than running around in his nightclothes. As a seer, it’s deemed practically imperative to inform the king of visions that could impact the kingdom’s safety.

Geoff moves to help Jack stand, the other man wobbling slightly as his head swam, feeling ill still from the vision. “What happened?” He asks as they practically break down the door to the front of their house. Yet, Jack wouldn't even answer him. He simply gave a slight shake of his head as he grabs his hand to drag him along. “Jack, you’re freaking me out here, buddy.”

His voice was beginning to shake. “Is he okay?”

“Yeah, I can still feel him.” Jack still looks out of it though. His eyes were glowing even, the blue shimmering in the hallways of the castle. “But he’s really hurt.”

He looks so upset that Geoff had to stop their rushing to pull him into a hug, allowing Jack to bury his head in his shoulder. A sudden laugh came from him as he ran his hand through ginger hair. “So much for letting you sleep in today.”

That makes Jack laugh too when they part, still holding each other’s arms. Geoff reaches up to squish Jack’s cheek and give him a kiss. It helps calm them both down, feeling the way Jack’s shoulders slack in his embrace. This was a better way to talk to the king instead of a nervous wreck.

“Guys, please get a room.” Ryan laughs as he walks up behind them. “You have your own house for that exact reason.”

That doesn't make them separate though; they simply shift slightly to face Ryan better. He wasn’t alone either. Gavin was in his arms, his fox body curled up in a ball in the prince’s arms. There was a slight whimper coming from him as he picked his head up; his eyes glow a bright green similar to how Jack’s was.

It’s eerie that the colors fade at the same time when Jack moves over to him. The fox leans into his touch, making a small chitter instead of speaking Common. Gavin always felt hot to the touch since he lays around in the sun so much but this heat felt uncomfortable; the temperature slightly lowering as the calmness spread over to him as well.

“He woke up screaming about you,” Ryan says quietly. “Are you okay?”

“I am, but Michael’s in trouble,” Jack says almost hesitantly, like he didn’t want to say anything at first. He grabs his head, rubbing his temple as though remembering hurt him. “I only saw snippets but there were knights screaming and creepers before the connection was cut.” 

“Where’s my boy?” Gavin looks up at Jack again, speaking in a hush, weak tone. He pulls himself from Ryan’s arms, pushing his paws against his chest to be released, as he morphs back into human. 

Once again, Jack chooses to ignore any questions. “I need to go speak with the king.” 

“Okay, he’s in his study by now. Come by later for a draught if your head still hurts.” Ryan offers despite how his voice sounds strained, resting his hand on Jack’s arm. Though he wasn't as shaken up physically like Gavin, it was just as clear by his expression. He couldn’t mask the frown that begins to form.

“Jack, where’s Michael?! What happened?!” Gavin doesn’t let Jack walk away. His hands curl into his shirt but he’s no real match to hold the man back. His teary eyes beg him to tell him. Was he still in Cleford? Were they able to get him? Was he alive? He needs the answers, why were they keeping them from him? “Jack please!”

Ryan wraps his arms around Gavin’s waist and hoists him up to hold, managing to break his grip on Jack. The solemn expression on Jack’s face makes their stomachs twist, Gavin’s heart dropping into his pit. Having to walk away only made it worse.

Gavin’s screams echoing through the castle doesn’t help either.

It’s uncomfortable coming back to his room. They don’t speak for quite some time; it was quiet save for the muted sounds of the castle staff moving about as they work. Ryan paces the length of his room while Gavin sits on the bad, unmoving, silent save for an occasional sniffle. 

Ryan spares a glance toward him and with a newfound determination, he threw open the draws to his dresser. Clothes drop onto the bed beside Gavin in a messy pile.  Even a few of his knives were thrown into the mess. It makes Gavin’s head turn with confusion.

“Go pack your things and meet me in the courtyard. We’re going to get Michael.” It was a reckless, stupid idea even for him and yet that still makes the lad perk up. As he was ready to rush to the door, however, there’s a knock that makes them both stop. They spare other a glance before it opens to reveal Geoff and Jack.

Ryan takes a step closer to the bed, weakly attempting to hide his plan. It’s obviously fails the moment the two step inside, their faces revealing concern.

“What are you doing?” Geoff asks.

“Nothing,” Ryan says defensively, “Mind your own business.”

That doesn’t stop them from advancing, Geoff pushing past to grab the clothes and hold it up accusingly. “Are you thinking about going to Cleford? Are you insane?”

“Try to stop us,” Gavin springs up to defend Ryan.

“The king will. He’s placed a travel ban to Cleford and the surrounding towns. He’s even sent pigeons to the other kingdoms warning of the creeper threat.”

_That wasn’t an answer to their problems_ , Ryan wants to scream. More knights will be sent to deal with the problem who might meet the same fate as dozens of others. Cutting off their people, cutting off Michael and Lindsay, could make things worse. They have to take action!

“You don’t even know how to use a sword, Ryan.” Jack cuts in suddenly, dragging him from his thoughts. He steps closer to rest a hand on Ryan’s shoulder, wanting nothing more than to shake some sense into him.

“Geoff can teach me.”

“Woah buddy. I haven’t picked up a sword in years. I’m just a simple farmer now,” Geoff says. He laughs a bit, holding his hand up in surrender.

Ryan grits his teeth, his hands clenching into fists at his side. He bows his head in defeat. They’re not wrong. Gavin isn’t even that strong with his magic, especially if they lose too much sunlight. It would be like lambs to a slaughter. He’s no good to his kingdom dead but standing around doing nothing was going to make him sick. 

He collapses down onto the bed with Gavin. He feels the lad rest his head onto his shoulder before the other two piles onto it.

“He’s still alive, I can feel him.” Jack tries to reassure them. His hand rests atop Gavin’s, giving it a slight squeeze.

“But for how long?” Gavin sounds so tired. His optimism began to waver.

* * *

 

Ryan hates this; having to sit around doing nothing. If Geoff wasn't going to teach him, then he knew someone who could. No one else was going to stop him from getting Michael back. It’s why he goes here.

The door to the barrack flings open and lets the cold air in, shaking Jeremy from his daze to see that it’s Ryan who comes barging in. He was still getting dressed in his new armor given to him since he was making up for the missing guard positions at the castle. At least they manage to get it fitted for him. The clothes didn't seem too large. 

“I need you to teach me how to fight,” Ryan demands.

It’s like he’d been slapped in the face. Jeremy sputters in shock. “Woah, woah wait your highness.”

“Ryan.”

“Look, _your highness_ ,” Ryan’s eyes narrow, “I don’t know if I’m allowed to, I mean-”

“I’ll pay you.”

“Money’s not the issue.” Jeremy says quickly. It was a little more complicated than that. “You have tons of guards already who could teach you much better than I can, so why me?”

“They might treat me like glass because they fear my father's wrath if they try to take it seriously,” Ryan says as though he’s stating facts.

“And I don’t?” Jeremy sounds nervous, cracking a laugh. It stops, however, when he sees the look on Ryan’s face. He wasn’t angry, more disappointed than anything, which makes Jeremy feel uneasy.

“Jeremy… If something happens to my kingdom, how can I protect it if I can't even wield a sword?” Sure there was politics and negotiations. Peace has been a part of this kingdom’s history for so long and it’s a wonderful thing to be able to prosper without war but that can change. Already the creepers were becoming more of a nuisance. What if events unfold that force him to lead his men into battle? Ryan would rather die than sit on the sidelines while they fight for their kingdom.

Jeremy let out a huff. He rubs a hand over his head and eventually starts nodding. “Alright, fine, I’ll teach you.”

That made Ryan perk up and maybe it made up for the unsettling feeling Jeremy had. 

When he was told he was going to be teaching Ryan to fight, however, he wasn’t expecting to be going to a library instead. Ryan led him by the arm into the large, cathedral ceiling room. There was an expansive amount of shelves filled with books across the walls. There were even a few dusty tomes and scrolls lying around in piles.

“Are you seriously going to make me read?” Jeremy asks, laughing.

“I’m good at reading. My father and his father had collected books over the years. I’ve read every one in this library except for these ones,” Ryan says with a shrug, pressing his hand against the pile. “I was always more interested in potions and magic than sword fighting.” 

It just came naturally to him. Maybe it was because of his mother. She always encouraged him to follow the path he enjoys most. Her use of potions had done just as much as he had. His father never complained either. Apparently, he talks and acts so much like her.

Compared to the many books on other thrilling topics like history and astronomy, the amount on fighting was limited. Sure, there were some thicker ones, but it should only take them a short period of time to read.

Ryan hands a few to Jeremy who frowns before reluctantly sitting down at one of the tables. Somehow along the way they ended up resting back to back on the floor with books surrounding them. They sat together peacefully surrounded by pillows in some odd corner of the library that seems worn, like Ryan had been there many times before.

“Look at this sword,” Ryan looks over his shoulder, pointing towards a picture in his book. It’s a horrendously bright pink sword that almost makes him laugh. “There’s talk of some mythical swords and this one apparently summons pixies to fight.”

“There’s no way that thing exists.” Jeremy says in disbelief.

“We’ve got witches and magic but you don’t think a pink sword exists?”

Ryan closes the book with a laugh and sets it aside for another time. It wasn’t very helpful for fighting as it only seemed to have swords of legends in it. If he was interested in fairytale stories he’d hang around some of the taverns.

He was in the middle of taking a book from Jeremy when the sound of skittering feet grows closer. Without hesitation he lifts his arms and a fox settles himself down in between the space of Ryan’s legs. There’s the soft chittering from him that eventually turns into a low purring noise.

“ _Common_ , Gavin, I don’t speak fox.” He gets a chirp in response and he just rolls his eyes. With one hand on the book, his free one gently pets Gavin’s fur.

“You know, I wasn’t taught a lot of this stuff,” Jeremy says after a moment, looking over his shoulder.

“What do you mean; you’re a knight aren’t you?”

Jeremy laughs a bit. He leans against Ryan more and tilts his head back slightly, staring at the ceiling of the library. “Yeah, well I mean, we never read books to learn how to fight.”

He closes his eyes with a sigh. A moment passes and Ryan was ready to get back to reading, shifting his attention once again to the words on the pages. He assumes that’s what Jeremy was doing but instead the knight spoke again.

“I was orphaned when I was young. Lived on the streets for a while so I learned what I had to. It wasn’t until Lindsay found me that I became something better. She taught me everything I needed to know how to sword fight.” She had given him a new life. His heart hurt not knowing if she might be out there hurt or if she’s even alive. He should've been there at her side. It felt wrong being left behind.

“I hope she’s okay.”

Ryan gently places his hand over Jeremy’s. “I’m sure she will be. She’s with Michael and I don’t know a better fighter than him.”

“Now I gotta show you how good a fighter I am.” He pauses, turning more to face Ryan. “So wait, you’re a prince, shouldn’t you know how to fight?”

“There was never the need to. We’ve been at peace for as long as I remember. I was more interested in potions like my mother.” It wasn’t to say he didn’t try as a kid but it was far too boring to swing a piece of metal around. Though, he can’t say he didn’t have an affinity for daggers and knives. “I was the kid who’d be reading instead of playing with the others.”

Either no one bothered him because he was a prince or because he read too much. It never upset him though. “I ended up being one of the few Haywoods that mastered using redstone.”

“So does that make you a witch?” Jeremy asks.

“I guess? I can only do things with redstone though, not much else.” He gives a weak shrug and turns back to his book.

When the time comes, the bells from the clock tower in Arcadia barely reach their ears in the library. The sun had began to set and the three hadn’t left their spot since. While there weren't many books left to read, they fill the time with idle talks. Though their tones turn to a more hush side after Gavin had fallen asleep in Ryan’s lap. They tried to stifle their laughter when telling funny stories to one another.

It was that clock tower bell, however, that seems to reach Gavin’s ears only and his head pops up. His ears flick, head tilting as it rang. “Food time,” he says happily but it sounds strained as he hops out of Ryan’s lap, shifting into human once more.  “I gotta head out Rye. Promised to eat with Jack and Geoff tonight. Bye Jeremy!”

Ryan just manages to catch a glimpse of the red-rims on Gavin’s glossy eyes as he turns away. They both wave to him before Jeremy helps Ryan to his feet. “I'll walk you to the dining hall if you don’t mind,” Jeremy says, his face turning pink slightly.

“You’re more than welcome to join us to eat.” Ryan seems oblivious to the color spreading on Jeremy’s face. He reaches down to pick up the books.  

“I’ll be fine. I don’t want to impose. Besides I should use the time to train and prepare for tomorrow.”

Ryan nods. “Lemmie just put these away so Steffie doesn’t have to and then we can go.”

He leaves Jeremy standing there awkwardly since he couldn't exactly help. He didn't know his way around the library like Ryan, so it was better not to get involved in case he puts something in the wrong area. Sitting by the door out of Ryan’s way, he watches with a small smile, enjoying the look of concentration on the prince’s face, until it was time to leave.

It seems to be a habit; Ryan notices quickly that Jeremy walks several steps behind him. He noticed it during their first meeting but said nothing due to circumstance. Now, things had changed that had Ryan reaching back to pull on the knight’s sleeve. He seems to have forgotten how much longer his legs were compared to Jeremy’s, forcing him to take faster steps to keep up. It does make getting to the dining room faster.

They stop in front of the doors but Ryan doesn't let go of the shirt, turning so his back was facing it. The two guards at their post wait thankfully instead of opening it right away to give them a moment.

“You sure you don’t wanna join us?” Ryan asks, reluctantly letting his arm drop to his side.

“I’m sure, your highness. Be up early for training tomorrow or I’ll drag your ass out of bed.” It’s a teasing threat that makes Ryan chuckle. A joke about the man’s height and strength lingers on his tongue yet he stops himself as Jeremy bows to him. Then, with a small wave, he left.

Ryan’s shoulders sag with a huff. He stands there, watching him go; waiting for him to be out of sight once he turns a corner before he collects himself. His back straightens as he turns on the ball of his heel, facing the door one more, and walks through. The dining hall was long compared to some of the other rooms in the castle; it held a large table in the center that could fit more than fifteen people. However, it was empty save for two people. Ryan recognizes them as his father and his uncle. 

“Sorry for being late,” he says as he drops into the seat next to his father.

“That's quite alright. I was told you were in the library with friends so I hardly saw it fit to bother you,” The king smiles and it fills Ryan with ease. He leans back in his chair as the servants prepared his plate. He thanks them softly.

“It’s unbecoming of a king,” came the snide remark form his uncle as he places his utensils on the table roughly. Ryan wasn't the only one who flinches at it, seeing one of the younger servants behind his uncle do the same.

“Harvey please, you’re too hard on him.”

“No, Norman, you’re too soft. James should be punctual and proper. Look, he’s even slouching!”

That makes Ryan sit a little taller. He hates being called James. It’s a good thing he’s manages to keep his expression neutral when it comes to anything his uncle says. He’s the only one who does it too. He tries to hide his face, bowing it slightly to focus on the meal before him but all he could do was push the food around.

“And this isn't the first time either.” Harvey continues. “Rarely has he been on time or even bother showing up.”

“Enough Harvey!” Norman snaps. “He is not your son and I’m raising him just as my wife wanted. You also seem to conveniently forget that you were just the same as a child.”

They fall into an uncomfortable silence. 

Ryan was the only one left eating but he hardly felt like it now. His appetite had vanished the moment his uncle spoke. Maybe now his father could see why he avoides dinner at times.

“A pigeon from Fraywick came in earlier today. Jones and Tuggey are fine. They’ve been recovered from Cleford. They’re conditions are stable but many of the remaining knights didn't make it. Ellis plans on keeping them for a few more days until they’re fit to be sent home.” Norman says, reaching over to rest his hand on Ryan’s arm. He’s always been generous with the information given to his son; there’s no sense hiding things and it becomes obvious how important his friends are when relief spreads across his face. He gives his arm a gentle squeeze. “Why don’t you have the servants bring your food to your room and call it an early night?”

Ryan didn’t have to be told twice. He presses a kiss to his father’s cheek and bows to his uncle, bidding them goodnight before fleeing. Anything was better than listening to his uncle belittle him. He’s fairly certain he hears the two start bickering once again as the doors to the dining room slides shut behind him.


	5. Going On the Offense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delayed posting. I haven't been doing well recently and a part of me wants to give up on this fic for selfish reasons. I also started working and the hours don't give me much time to write. Even though I still have a few more chapters written already I'm going to hold off until I finish more before posting. I'm sorry.
> 
> Shoutout to Charlie for being a wonderful beta and shoutout to the writers discord for helping with fight scenes ♥
> 
> Please enjoy!

Being handed a wooden stick for a weapon wasn’t exactly how Ryan was imagining the day to start. He twists the fake sword in his hand, giving it a scrutinizing gaze. He knew he said he didn’t play with other kids when he was younger but this was different. He’s not a child anymore.

“Are you belittling me?” Ryan asks.

“What? No,” Jeremy looks up from his arm, tightening the leather straps of the shield. He doesn’t want to say it’s for his own protection. There’s a rush that comes with fighting and training isn’t an exception. 

“Then why a wooden sword?”

“Have you ever picked up a metal sword to fight with?”

Ryan pauses, staring down at the wood once more. He frowns. “Does a dagger count?”

That makes Jeremy snort and he takes form, his sword resting at his side while he holds the shield comfortably at his front. He stands there with anticipation for Ryan to strike but there’s something he quickly notices. While Ryan takes a similar pose to him, sans the shield, his legs were wider apart.

Jeremy hitches his foot under Ryan’s closest leg to pull it out from under him. It sends the prince falling flat on his rear with a shout. He watches as he sits there, rubbing his lower back as he grumbles. There’s a sheepish smile that forms on his face when Ryan turns to glare up at him.

He taps the tip of his sword to Ryan’s shoe. “Your legs were spread too wide,” He says, feeling a little smug as he reaches down to help Ryan stand. “You’re not wielding a rapier so it’s hardly necessary to stand like that.”

Jeremy takes the sword from Ryan’s hand, moving it so he was holding it more appropriately against his palm. He makes sure his two hands were resting just below the cross-guard. He gave them a pat and steps back. 

“Lindsay did the same thing to me when she was training me.” He smiles fondly at the memory. It was pretty funny back then too. For someone in her position of power, she loved creating shenanigans for her knights. It made everyone act less serious and scary. “Try to stand more like me. Then strike the shield.”

Ryan fixes his stance as best he can, trying to mimic Jeremy, which isn’t exactly easy since there’s a decent height difference between them. It was still better than before, Jeremy notes with a smile. Though, there is a frown setting on Ryan’s face that he can’t distinguish between concentration or frustration. Hopefully it was the former and not the latter since Ryan had demanded training.

 

Jeremy sees Ryan’s grip on the weapon tighten. It slams against the shield. It’s not an overly powerful hit that can make Jeremy stagger. He takes the force of it with gritted teeth.

“Again,” Jeremy says.

The sword connects once more.

“Again.”

It continues like this for some time. Jeremy advances. He pushes against each blow.

An unsuspecting chicken makes her way between their feet. Instead of worrying about the fight, Ryan hops over her with a cry.

Jeremy swings his sword.

Ryan ducks just in time. A wooden shield bops him in the face instead. It wipes the preemptive victory smirk right off it.

The force knocks Ryan off his feet.

Ryan cradles his nose. It’s mostly out of shock that he sits there like that, the pain beginning to dull into an occasional throb. He grumbles under his breath. “Come on Jeremy, my nose is crooked enough already.”

“Aw, don’t be a baby.” Jeremy laughs, crouching down in front of the prince. “I didn’t hit you that hard.” Carefully, he tries to pry Ryan’s hand away from his face to get a better look. His nose was a faint red color similar to his ears and cheeks from the cold along with the exertion from training. “See, you’re not even bleeding.”

He loses his balance the moment Ryan shoves him back, causing Jeremy to fall on his rear as well. Jeremy stares, dumbfounded at the laughter that fills the air. It’s the cute kind of laughter that he’s heard from Ryan before that pulls the same embarrassing feelings out of him. Thankfully, his face was already red despite the heat rising to his cheeks. He continued to watch as Ryan sat there, laughing with his eyes squinting slightly, oblivious to the chicken walking all over his lap.

Ryan lies back in the snow, his chest still heaving a bit as he fought off more laughs. “Let’s take a break,” He says, resting on hand under his head while the other fights off the chicken. There’s a faint ‘go away Sandy’ that Jeremy can hear, watching she try to peck at his fingers as she clucks. 

He picks his head up towards Jeremy. “How am I doing so far?”

“Eh, you could do better.”

A snowball hits Jeremy in the face, making him splutter as he wipes it away hurriedly. He catches Ryan grinning and he retaliates. He throws his own misshapen snowball, causing the two of them to sit in front of each other, throwing handfuls of snow at one another. It doesn’t last for long, ending shortly when they run out of snow within arms reach. 

“Let’s go get some soup to warm up,” Jeremy suggest.

They pull themselves from the ground, Ryan grabbing the chicken to return her to the pen. He wipes off a few feathers that clung to his clothes. Not to mention the snow was beginning to melt on them, making the fabrics cling to them uncomfortable. Though, neither of them could say it wasn’t worth it.

Discarding the swords and shield at the door, they step inside the barracks that’s overwhelmingly warm. Ryan bolts towards the food then makes himself at home in Michael’s bed. It’s obvious that the sheets were ruffled before Ryan was there and he can’t help thinking that Gavin didn’t see Geoff and Jack last night like he said.

“Do you plan on wielding two-handed swords only or one-handed?” Jeremy asks as he stands awkwardly near a post, leaning against it slightly. There were plenty of tables to sit in too but he’s content where he is.

“I haven’t decided,” He says. Ryan almost asks if it was that important but remembers the books they’ve read.

Jeremy hums in thought, taking a bite of his food. “You had said you worked with daggers before? Maybe we should equip you with a sword sword and a shield. That way you’re more used to the speed.”

It’ll replace the weight from wielding a large, great sword. Not that Jeremy doesn’t think Ryan is strong per se, but the idea that speed might be more appropriate is making him rethink how he’s going about this training. 

While Jeremy hasn’t been training someone for quite some time, it won’t take long for him to figure out what works best for the knights. Ryan is no exception.

“You think this’ll help?” Ryan asks, swallowing down a big gulp of soup.

“I would hope so. If you’re used to daggers than why not try that?” Jeremy says with a shrug.

“So what you’re saying is we’re going about this all wrong.”

“No, not completely. But instead of training you like a knight, we should try to train you like a rogue.” It was a different concept and it might work in theory. Jeremy doesn’t exactly know Ryan’s knowledge of skill with such blades. Even though there’s been talk about the amount of blades Ryan has, it could just be that. Talk. Shuffling around different weapons and fighting styles might actually help Ryan.

Ryan sits his plate down with a sigh. He plays with the food as a frown sets on his face, unwilling to look up at Jeremy. He appreciates what’s being done and that Jeremy was actually putting up with him enough for training. Except, there was a feeling settling in his chest as he thinks back to his uncle. “Is it even appropriate for a king to fight like a thief?” He asks quietly. “Imagine what my people will say.”

“Woah, hey, your highn- Ryan,” Jeremy sits down on the bed beside him. Nervously, he rests his hand over Ryan’s and it surprises him that it’s shaking. “Ever since I got here I’ve heard nothing but amazing things about you. And even before then, back in Cleford? Everyone talked about how wonderful the Haywoods are.”

It seems to warm both their cheeks. Jeremy gives his hand a soft squeeze before pulling his hand away. He tries to busy himself with his food again to try and hide the embarrassment.

“Self-defense is self-defense, right?” Ryan asks after a moment. “They’ll probably be more happy I’m alive.” Maybe he’s just making it out to be worse than it is. Being self-conscious about so much would distract him from doing what’s right. Besides, if Ryan thinks about it, no one seems bothered by his parents’ weapon choices. Not to mention the countless fighting styles for other kingdoms. He shouldn’t let his uncle’s words get to him.

They clean up after themselves when the finish eating, hurrying on to continue training. A newfound motivation surges through Ryan that’s contagious enough to make Jeremy excited as well.

Jeremy swaps the sword for a shorter one as helps strap on the shield. He pulls at the leather, turning up to Ryan with a smile. “Is it too tight?”

“Nope,” Ryan shakes his head, clenching his fist as he tries to grow accustomed to the new weight. Then he steps back to take form. 

“Alright. We’ll work with these for now but if you’re not feeling it, we can switch it up.” While Jeremy know rogues fight different, this should give Ryan a broader range to choose which suits him better. With a nod, he raises his own shield.

Sword connects with shield. It’s still slow and careful as Ryan tries to adjust to wielding it. He’s mostly been doing all the attacking while Jeremy held defense. Occasionally, he’d dodge out of the way to make it a little more interesting but it stays far too tame for his liking.

“Put a little force into it, Ryan,” Jeremy says teasingly. 

And Ryan does.

The wood slams together with a loud ‘thunk’. Despite the cold, sweat clings to his clothes. Once again Jeremy finds himself stepping back across the courtyard. His breathing is loud in his ears.

Ryan lunges.

Jeremy’s reflexes has him batting the sword away with the shield, like a man swatting away a fly. The force knocks it from Ryan’s hand. He steps forward, using the moment of surprise to his advantage. The tip of his sword presses against skin. There’s the feeling of Ryan’s adam’s apple bobbing against it.

They sit there, breathing for a moment until the realization hits which makes Jeremy recoil.

A scoff come from their side and they find Harvey standing with his arms crossed over his chest. There’s a clear sneer on his face.

Jeremy moves slightly in front of Ryan, watching as he hides the equipment behind his back.

“Really, James? You never cared to train before. Was it because I said something?” He says snidely, taking a step closer. A scrutinizing gaze is sent towards Jeremy before he turns back to the prince. “Now it hardly seems fit for you to wield a sword.”

It feels patronizing to listen to. Jeremy can feel Ryan stiffen at the words. Something rises in Jeremy’s chest. He wants nothing more than to scream at the guy. Who the hell does he think he is? Sure, he’s seen how Gavin and Michael talk to Ryan is one thing, but hearing something so rude being said makes his skin crawl.

“What can I help you with, uncle?” Ryan asks, trying to keep his voice level. Jeremy blanches.

“When you’re… Done playing around, I require the tome you borrowed from Steffie.” With that, Harvey turns and leaves.

Jeremy feels Ryan’s breath on him as he exhales. It’s a sentiment they share, his own shoulders sagging once they’re left alone. He turns to Ryan, giving him a small smile, “Shall we continue?”

“Yes, let’s.”

They spend the rest of the day out in the courtyard. Their faces and hands were red, beginning to feel the pain of frost nip settling in. It took a bit of strength for Jeremy to keep holding his shield.

The sun was almost gone by now and the clock tower down in Arcadia chimes. It makes them stop. “I think we can call it a day here,” Jeremy says, rubbing his hands against his arms.

Warming their hands in the basin within the barracks, Ryan hisses as it stings the blisters formed from the wood. He feels a shoulder bump against him lightly. 

“Aw, is the wittle prince hurting?” Jeremy teases.

The answer he gets is a face full of water. He sputters but doesn’t fight back. Instead, he takes Ryan’s hands in his to dry and wrap them gently. They both know they’ll only open again tomorrow but at least for tonight they can give it that chance to fight off any possible infections.

“Same time tomorrow?” Ryan asks as he stands in the door, shyly looking at the bandages on his hands.

“Of course. Good night, your highness.”

* * *

 

By midday of the following week, the two end up spending more time lounging around the farm with Jack and Geoff than training. The sounds of activity in the courtyard interrupts their calming little get-together. What catches their attention, however, is Gavin as he comes running over to them.

“Ryan!” He calls out, latching himself to the prince’s arm. “Ryan, he’s back! Michael’s back!”

Ryan drops his daggers and sprints. He takes two steps at a time to get up to the courtyard.

When they reach the main area, there’s already a small caravan of carriages beginning to make their way up the path. Walking at the front is Michael, moving carefully with a slight limp that looks like he’s trying to hide. He held his head high to reveal bruises that were still fading. What makes their hearts sink more is the hard bandage over his arm. It was held up by a sling but Gavin didn't seem to care as he flings himself into a hug.

Michael hesitantly lift his good arm to hold him. His face doesn't soften. He continues to look angry even as Ryan slides in to hug him too.

“Michael, you really should be resting,” Lindsay says as she steps out from one of the carriages, moving to stand beside them. She rests a hand on Gavin’s shoulder. He didn’t let go of Michael but still reaches out to grab her shoulder, relief spreading on his face.

She looks as bad as Michael, her bruises spreading down her face to the left side of her neck and shoulder. Her expression is vacant, like she wasn’t fully there. 

“I will not face my king for my failures lying down.” Michael grits. He tries to pull himself from Gavin’s grip but the witch holds tight. He doesn't admit that anything they do won’t ease his mind. Their reassurance falls on deaf ears.

Stopping at the closed doors of the throne room has to be the most apprehensive thing Michael’s felt in years.

  
  



	6. Come With Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry these chapters are taking so long. I felt so guilty for taking this long I put off stacking up on chapters to post this. Thank you guys for your patience!
> 
> As always, shoutout to my amazing beta Charlie! ♥
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

Like the majority of the knights that survived the attack in Cleford, Michael and Lindsay were confined to the castle’s infirmary. Gavin never left their side much to the nurse’s chagrin. Though, they didn't have the heart to kick him out. Almost like a dog making its rounds, Gavin’s presence as a fox and a trickster seems to improve moral. He did plenty of magic tricks to cheer them on, but they all knew who it really was for.

To say the least, seeing Michael laugh when Gavin trips over his own feet might’ve had a hand in stopping the witch’s moping as well. Ryan’s not sure he’s seen him smile so wide in the past weeks.

That’s where Jeremy finds Ryan. He’s helping the nurses pass around a few potions he’s crafted with some of them. They’ve tried ushering him out plenty of times but like Gavin, it wasn’t successful. So instead of fighting with him, Ryan was put to work.

Jeremy watches him sit on the edge of a bed with one of Lindsay’s knights. He was holding his hand, pressing a potion into it gently.

“This’ll help with the pain. I made sure to have it taste like lemons since you mentioned it before. Not sure if I can beat your mother’s homemade lemonade, but I hope it helps.” The two laugh lightly and Ryan pats the man’s arm.

Jeremy could feel his heartbeat quicken. He stands there at the doorway for too long. His cheeks grow hot. He could spend all day watching him honestly. It’s endearing to see Ryan putting effort into taking care of his people. Then Ryan looks up catching him staring.

“Hello Jeremy!” Ryan says waving his hand a little excitedly.

“Good morning your highness,” Jeremy stutters out. He stands a little taller, trying to look professional as he catches the attention of others.

“I’ll be done in a second. I just wanna finish up here first.”

Jeremy simply nods dumbly at him.

He turns sharply on his heels and comes face to face with Michael. He lets out a squeak of his name, bouncing back a few steps.

“Can we talk?” He asks, motioning for Jeremy to follow him. They step out of the infirmary, off to the side out of anyone’s way. “Thanks for watching over him.” The way he keeps glancing back into the room tells Jeremy all he needs to know. Even if the king has forgiven Michael, the knight hasn't forgiven himself.

From what Jeremy’s been told, Ryan kept chasing off any personal guard his uncle kept sending his way and Michael was the only one who was able to get close enough. He could only assume Michael took it upon himself to guard him. Geoff jokes once that the lad had become the ‘unofficial official guard’. They rarely left the castle grounds without the other at their side. “He doesn’t exactly give me a choice,” Jeremy jokes lightly.

“He likes you,” Michael turns his gaze back to Jeremy. His typical brazen expression seems lighter, like he had a knowing look on his face; as though he knew something that Jeremy didn’t which makes him shuffle awkwardly. “He’s one picky son of a bitch.”

Jeremy can’t help feeling special. He doesn’t know what he’s done to earn high regards from Ryan but it definitely fills him with pride. There’s the desire to be the best for him that surges through him. Except, that moment passes as guilt consumes him. He tries not to frown; Jeremy didn’t deserve this. He’s not worthy, let along equipped enough to be the crown prince’s personal guard.

Michael squeezes his shoulder. “Don’t think too hard or you’ll burn out whatever brain cells you got left.”

He lets go and walks back into the infirmary as Gavin hops up onto Lindsay’s bed. “Hey asshole, do something productive and show us that stupid rainbow magic trick again.”

Ryan comes out not long after, rolling his sleeves down and wiping his forehead. “Hope I didn’t keep you waiting long,” he says as he pulls his hair out to tie it into a tighter bun.

“Of course not,” Jeremy shakes his head.

“What were you and Michael talking about?”

“Nothing interesting. Just schedules and boring guard shit,” He says a little too quickly which makes Ryan quirk an eyebrow. Thankfully the prince doesn't say anything even if he might be curious. The castle was short on guards recently so it’s not exactly a full lie. 

Jeremy can’t exactly shake the thoughts, however, as he follows Ryan. He doesn’t want to ruin his day because he’s feeling sorry for himself but it’s hard. How can he not question what the prince sees in him? What made him different from all the other guards? It has his mind so hung up on the idea it just turns out dozens of questions. Maybe he should’ve worked hard to ignore the prince. Or would that’ve been too rude since the king was kind enough to take them in?

He rubs his face roughly once Ryan steps into his room. The desire to scream grows with each passing second.

Ryan steps back out and it shakes away the thoughts with a snicker.

“What?” Ryan asks, giving himself a glance over. His clothes were decent, the typical assortment he wears around the castle except that his attempt at blending in wasn’t working. The deep blue cloak wrapped around him, with the hood up to hide his face, had the Haywood family emblem on it. It was a clear giveaway that had Jeremy laughing. It makes Ryan hold the bag closer to his chest; the edges of a knife’s pummel sticking out and tapping on the man’s chin.

“Nothing, your highness.” Jeremy’s smile grows far too wide to look innocent anymore.

“My outfit is fine, Jeremy. This is inconspicuous. Besides, I don’t have to hide in my kingdom.” He’s trying not to pout but the way his eyebrows furrow doesn’t make it convincing. “It won’t take long.”

* * *

Ryan had Jeremy by the hand when they make their way down to the capital, moving through the crowds of people on the streets. He didn’t give the knight many options to object but now that he sees the growing amount of people, Jeremy was a bit grateful. It couldn't take much for them to get separated.

Jeremy doesn’t know his way around the city like Ryan. He would get lost easily. This is his first time truly seeing it as well. He only got a small glance of the city as those from Cleford walked to the castle through the main street. It wasn’t exactly the time or place to sightsee like a tourist in a new place.

Buildings tower over them with blue flags everywhere. There’s even a faint sound of music playing under the chatter of people. It’s far too many than he’s used to and he can't help pulling himself closer to his anchor. His hand squeezes Ryan’s so tightly the man looks back.

“We’re almost there,” Ryan promises. He gave a reassuring squeeze back.

It’s a promise he keeps. The buildings part to reveal a large open courtyard. In the middle stands a statue of a man Jeremy doesn’t recognize and just behind it was an incredibly tall clock tower. A few market carts and some people linger about but it’s far less busy than the street they previously came from.

Jeremy’s mouth goes slack in awe. It’s no wonder they can hear it up at the castle. The tower stands several stories above the surrounding buildings; it’s in such a fine condition that he can’t tell how old it truly is. He’s never felt smaller than now. Turning to his side, he sees the bright smile of pride on Ryan’s face.

“This clock runs entirely off redstone,” Ryan says, not dragging his eyes from the structure. “It took them years to make it. Even longer to make smaller clocks.” Though, he might have a preference to the large one.

“As a sign of peace, we gifted one to the Sea kingdom.” It's probably not the reason this peace has lasted so long, Ryan likes to think. It’s an incredible sight but it takes more than a building to create a strong relationship between kingdoms.

“Can we go inside?” Jeremy asks when he catches sight of a man who steps out from the side door, covered head to toe with dust. The man waves to them with a happy ‘hello your highness’ that has Ryan waving back.

“I would take you but the last time I went inside, my magic reacted with the redstone and uh…,” He laughs nervously, “I nearly blew it up.” Ryan had been a lot younger but he still didn’t want to take that chance again. Not everyone knows how to keep the clock in good condition or repair it.

The two are still holding hands, Jeremy quickly realizes as the prince tugs him along once again. He doesn’t have the chance to show embarrassment since Ryan takes him to a building just outside of the courtyard.

The bell on the door jingles when they enter and the heat of the building stifles them. 

There’s a man behind the counter, and although he’s facing away from them it’s easy to tell he’s busy with his work. He makes no move to turn around just yet. “Welcome to the Curious Forge, where satisfaction brings you- Oh your highness!” 

“Hello Kent,” Ryan says, dropping his hood with a warm smile.

“What can I do for you?” He wipes his hands clean of coal, throwing the rag over his shoulder.

Ryan places his bag on the counter to pull out a few weapons. “I was hoping you could make a dagger similar to these, but for use.” There are a few intricately designed ones, more fit for show than actually fighting. He places them down on the counter carefully like they were glass. He was hesitant, as if he didn't want let go of them, but does so anyway. Then he takes one of the extremely rusty looking blades to show Kent. “Something with a guard like this one.” It’s got an initial carved into the pummel. N.H. The ribbon around the grip is worn as well, color faded.

He turns back to Jeremy, holding the grip close to him as he thumbs the ribbon slightly before handing it to Kent. “I might need to take a pit stop at one of the thread shops.” 

The blacksmith holds it with the same care that Ryan had, which fills the prince with ease. “This is some fine craftsmanship,” Kent says, turning and twisting it in his hand. He carefully rubs his thumb along the blade but it doesn't break skin. It’s far too dull to be harmful. “Metal’s definitely foreign. Were these a gift, your highness?”

“Yes, from the Sea Kingdom. They were for my mother.” Ryan says with a nod.

Kent takes his time to look over everything. He has his eyes on the jewels. “I can tell from these here. Definitely a big amount of love and care was put into it.”

“I don’t think I can replace them or remove them without damaging them.”  Kent hands them back to Ryan. “But I can see what I can do about the blades. It won't be too hard to craft.”

Ryan places gold down on the counter, far more than necessary.

Kent’s eyes go wide with surprise. He scrambles to push them back towards him. “Your highness please, this is more than double what I charge. I can’t accept this.”

There’s a soft chuckle from Ryan and he moves to pack up some of the unneeded weapons. “That’s alright. Keep all of it. Call it a… Generous tip.”

With no room to object, Ryan turns back to Jeremy and ushers him out of the shop with him.

The streets are still a busy mess when they step outside. Once again, Ryan takes Jeremy by the hand as they make their way through the city. There’s only one last place he needs to go before they can head back to the castle.

As they pass through, some of the citizens grew a little chatty towards them. Ryan’s oblivious as he waves to everyone who greets them.

“Try to stay warm, your highness. It’s supposed to get really cold tonight,” One man says as he passes.

“You too,” Ryan says dumbly. He glances to Jeremy when he tugs his hand to slow down, confusion on both of their faces. 

“Uh, hey, your highness,” Jeremy motions to his own head, “Your hood’s not up.”

Realization spreads on his face before turning to embarrassment. He rubs his hand over his eyes, then through his hair with a sigh. It was nice while it lasted.

To Jeremy’s credit, Ryan takes it in strides. He stands taller, keeping his face calm but he smiles every time a person passes. They say hello and wave but barely stop for long. Jeremy can feel himself grow self-conscious of their hands, trying to pull away a few times, yet Ryan doesn't let go. It only makes his grip tighter. He gets a reassuring smile that makes Jeremy’s heart flutter.

It becomes incredibly hard to actually move through the streets without stopping every few feet. The crowd grows too large to pass through so Ryan resigns himself to his fate. He lets go of Jeremy's hand to let him escape but the knight refuses to go very far.

He gets shoved, however, out of the way by young children in their excitement to see the prince. It’s too much too fast which has Jeremy shuffling to the side. He looks around and finds a crate, moving to stand on it. It gives him a good view of the prince through all the tall people and he sighs in relief.

Although he wants to trust Ryan’s judgement that he doesn't have to hide in his kingdom, he still feels apprehensive. With all that's going on, it could change. How easily would it be to end the crown prince now? His skin crawls at the thought.

Except, seeing Ryan smile fills Jeremy with a comforting warmth. There’s a startlingly overwhelming amount of people around him yet Ryan manages. It's just how he was in the infirmary. The prince radiates with charisma. His laugh sounds so loud in the crowd of chattering people. Ryan must have the patience of a saint that makes Jeremy envious.

And if Jeremy’s heart beats any faster it’ll be jumping right out of his chest. He hears a man mention how great a king Ryan will be and he can't agree more.

Ryan's head drops down beneath the crowd and Jeremy reaches to draw his sword, fully prepared to jump into the crowd. Except, he returns with a child on his hip. The young boy pulls the cork off a bottle with red dust inside it and as Ryan moves his hand over, he pulls it from the container. The fragments morph into a horse.

Ryan points towards Jeremy and the kid drops down to run over.

Jeremy hops off the crate to look. 

“Look, look! The prince said to show the nice knight,” He says excitedly as he holds it up over his head. 

Jeremy reaches to take it when there’s a blur of black and a cat jumps past, stealing the stone from the kid’s hand. He starts crying big ugly tears that has Jeremy wasting no time to react. There’s no hesitation to chase it down. It's surprisingly not that hard to catch either, turning down a dead end to scoop up the cat with ease. Placing his arms under it made the cat whine pitifully, dropping the stone that thankfully doesn't shatter on impact. Jeremy holds the cat close despite it pushing on his chest to be freed, hissing and moaning with frustration. 

He comes back to find the child sniffling in Ryan’s arms, trying to look strong.

Jeremy holds out the statue for the child but he shakes his head. One hand releases from Ryan’s shirt to push it back towards the knight. “It was for you.”

It made Jeremy pause, staring at the horse.

“He wanted to give it to me because of Molybdenum but I said you’d like it more,” Ryan says offering a smile, hoisting the kid a little higher on his hip.

It makes Jeremy smile too. “I’ll keep it safe,” He promises to the child, holding it close to his chest.

Slowly people begin to clear out from the street, leaving them to a little more privacy. Ryan and Jeremy don’t leave just yet. Instead they take the time to hang out on the side by the crates with the child. Never once did Jeremy let go of the cat as he listens to the child talk excitedly. 

Eventually, the mother comes to take the child. Her apologies continue until they’re both out of sight.

Ryan takes the time to tug off his bag and shuffle around for a rag. There’s one that previously held the daggers that he takes out to along with grabbing the stone from Jeremy. He carefully wraps it up to prevent any scratches. At least just until Jeremy finds some place to put it once they get back home. ( That is if Gavin doesn’t knock it off with his tail. )

“You can't keep the cat,” Ryan says, not looking at Jeremy as he folds the fabric over it.

“Why not?”

“We already have Gavin.” He smirks and holds out the wrapped present for Jeremy, waiting for him to put down the cat. “He also doesn’t seem to like you. Either he’s a stray or he belongs to someone already.”

There’s a sigh of defeat from Jeremy and a low grumble from the cat. Jeremy places it down on the crate and the instant his hands are off, the cat bolts. He can't help pouting.

It doesn't make it an easier on the way back to the castle. They pass plenty of cats to the point Ryan has to drag Jeremy away after stopping way too many times.

* * *

Ryan stops outside of his bedroom, leaning against the doorframe once they return to the castle. Exhaustion sets in his face and he doesn't hide the yawn. It's obvious that all the talking with people and the meetings with his father are taking their toll. Training has been cut short on many occasions.

“Oh, it won’t take long,” Jeremy teases.

“Shut up.” His words bring a smile to Ryan’s face. He stands there awkwardly, not daring to move closer despite the desire. He wants nothing more than to take Jeremy’s hand and place a kiss against it. It seems stupid now that he thinks about it. “You... You can come in if you want.”   
  
Ryan didn’t have any plans to sleep just yet. It’s still far too early & there were plenty of things they could do. He had a few books lying about that were begging to be read.   
  
“No- no I best get going. Thank you for today, your highness,” Jeremy says quickly, and just as fast, he turns on his heels to leave. He doesn’t see the look on Ryan’s face. He doesn’t see the way he looks so utterly defeated, shoulders dropping as he enters his room.

Neither of them sleep soundly that night.

* * *

Ryan shouldn’t be so surprised when he finds a familiar black cat lying in hay from the barn the following day. When he tries to move it, he only gets a loud angry noise in response. It jumps from its makeshift nest to stand on top of Molybdenum and Ryan can't help but groan in frustration. The horse didn’t make it any better when the sounds that comes from him is almost like laughing, stepping away from Ryan.

Seeing Jeremy pick the cat up without a fuss raises a few questions, however. The knight holds him close to his chest as he moves over to Ryan. Of course he looks smug while doing it.

“So this is my new cat, Booker. He’s fat and lazy as fuck.” Jeremy says.

“If that cat goes after Geoff’s chicks, you’re in trouble.” Ryan says slowly, almost like a threat.

“What part of ‘fat and lazy as fuck’ didn’t you get?”

There’s a pause. Ryan smacks his lips together and turns on the ball of his foot. He grabs a saddle off of a rack. “Alright, just for that, now you’re going to learn how ride a horse whether you like it or not.”

“Wait, Ryan please, you know I don’t like heights!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my writing come check me out on [tumblr](https://silentreprobate.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
